1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission and reception.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless power may be energy transmitted from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver, for example, through a magnetic coupling. The wireless power transmission system may include a source electronic device that wirelessly transmits power and a target electronic device that wirelessly receives power. For example, the source electronic device may be referred to as the wireless power transmitter, and the target electronic device may be referred to as the wireless power receiver.
The source electronic device may include a source resonator, and the target electronic device may include a target resonator. The magnetic coupling or a resonance coupling may be positioned between the source resonator and the target resonator. The distance between the source resonator and the target resonator may vary over time, due to characteristics of a wireless environment, and/or a matching condition between the both resonators may also be changed.